Infestación
by feriyen
Summary: UA/Zombie. una epidemia que solo pensaron que existía en las peliculas arrasa con su mundo, Ichigo hará hasta lo imposible para proteger a su familia y amigos no soy buena en los Summary
1. Chapter 1

**NA/** esta idea ha estado rondando mi cabeza después de ver unas cuantas películas de zombies, y animes, aclarando Ichigo y Uryu son primos (lejanos pero primos), también cambie un poquito la personalidad de los personajes e decidí hacer femUryu (por mero capricho), no soy muy fanática a IchigoxRukia, así que no esperen mucho de esta pareja. También hice que Tensa zangetsu sea el menor de la familia Kurosaki (de 5 años)

 **Capítulo 1**

Ichigo, Chad, Renji, Keigo estaban sentados en las escaleras de incendio mientras Mizuiro jugaba con su teléfono

Keigo estaba tratando de llamar la atención de su amigo-¡Ichigo!-suspirando Renji le lanzo un libro a Ichigo

-¡oye!-sobándose la cabeza, tomo el libro y se lo tiro en la cara a Renji-tensa cayo otra vez enfermo, mi viejo y el tío Ryuken tuvieron que salir hace unos días de la ciudad

-pobre tensa-kun-dijo Keigo- últimamente se enferma muy seguido

-Yuzu y Karin se tuvieron que quedar en la casa cuidándolo, no querían dejarlo solo-Ichigo recordó con cariño como sus hermanas lo sacaron a patadas de la casa-¿Qué es este sentimiento?-murmuro, observo como un hombre golpeaba el portón intentando entrar, acercándose rápidamente 4 maestros-que pasa ahí-llamando la atención de sus amigos

-¿Quién es usted?-una maestra se apoyó en el portón -¡deténgase inmediatamente o llamare a la policía!-siendo apartada, por un maestro de aspecto rudo

-¿Quién es ese?-Renji lo miro con recelo, apoyándose en el barandal

-no sé pero es escalofriante-dijo Keigo tragando seco, mientras el resto le daba la razón

-no hay que llamar a nadie-dijo el maestro acercándose al portón, mientras se enrollaba las mangas, sonriendo coqueto-solo hay que mostrarles quien manda-tomándolo de la camisa golpeándolo contra la reja-¡ahora mira bastardo!-siendo mordido en el brazo-¡no! ¡Detente!- arrancando un pedazo de carne -¡me mordió! ¡SE COMIO! ¡Mi brazo!-cayendo al suelo

-¡detengan la sangre por dios! ¡Detengan la sangre! vayan por la enfermera Mashiro-kun!

-¡llama a la policía y a la ambulancia!

-¡sensei! ¡Mantenga la calma!-grito la maestra, mientras lo sostenía y otro trataba la herida

-¡mierda no puedo detener la hemorragia!-grito al ver como el herido dejaba de moverse-es… esta…muerto

-como pudo pasar esto-pero al ver movimiento en la mano-se mueve, está vivo-acercándose intentando levantarlo-¡sensei! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! ¡GRACIAS A DIOS!-dijo acercándolo más así el-Estoy tan aliviado-siendo mordido en la yugular, manchando la cara de la profesora con sangre

-¡KYAA!-grito el ultimo maestro al ver la escena cayendo sentado mientras se arrastraba (aun sentado) con los ojos abiertos, la maestra se acercó a ellos e intento separarlos pero fue jalada de la blusa haciendo que los primeros 4 botones volaran, cayendo al suelo y mordida en uno de sus pechos, mientras extendía su mano al profesor que no paraba de temblar

Ichigo y sus amigos se levantaron de susto al ver eso

-¡qué diablo!-exclamo Renji

-tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo Ichigo retrocediendo

-no me digas-Mizuiro se acercó a la puerta, sin parar de temblar

-Renji ve por Rukia, Chad ve por mi prima (Uryu) está en el club de arquería y yo iré por Orihime y de paso por Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo conmigo, nos veros en la entrada no tarden-al decir eso el grupo se dividió todos salieron corriendo

 **Pov Renji**

Corrí lo más rápido que podía no podía dejar a Rukia, cuando llegue al aula ella estaba pasando clases, me acerque a ella sin importarme lo que diga el maestro tome sus cosas las guarde y la jale sin darle tiempo de reaccionar

-Renji que pasa contigo no puedes entrar y hacer algo así-ella reacciono cuando estábamos fuera del salón

-mira Rukia después te explico pero tenemos que salir ya

-no me muevo, hasta que no me digas que pasa-me molesto ver como quería entrar y sin pensarlo le di una cachetada, ella me miro con los ojos abiertos-Renji

-hubo un asesinato en la entrada, tenemos que salir-murmure -vamos-la tome de la mano y corrimos

 **Ichigo**

Al entrar a la vacía aula vi a Orihime pero sin Tatsuki o Chizuru, no había tiempo de explicar así que me acerque a ella, la cargue en mi hombro (como costal de papas), y camine hacia la salida, lo más rápido que podía con Orihime

-Ichigo-kun que pasa-murmuro Orihime, mientras algunos estudiantes nos miraban, me detuve un momento a esperar a Keigo y Mizuiro cuando me alcanzaron

"¡atención a todos los estudiantes y profesores! ¡Está ocurriendo un altercado dentro de la escuela dirijan a los estudiantes con los procedimientos de emergencia inmediatamente!

-bueno ahora todos lo saben-murmure aliviado, bajando a Orihime

-¡Repito…! ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡AYUDENME! ¡AH DIOS MIO!-me detuve y mira hacia el megáfono con los ojos abiertos-¡KYYYYYAAAAAAA! ¡ALTO! ¡DIOS! ¡QUIEREN MATARME! ¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-por 3 segundos la escuela quedo en un silencio mortal

Fin de POV

El grito se oyó en todo la escuela causando pánico extremo, los alumnos e maestro salieron desesperados de las aulas, hacia los corredores, empujando, incluso pasando encima de los que se caían

-¡rápido! ¡Corran!-eran los gritos de los alumnos

Ichigo se detuvo un momento y corrió en dirección opuesta, sorprendiendo a sus amigos

-¡espera que no estamos tratando de salir de aquí!-grito Keigo apuntando a la salida

-¡el edificio principal está lleno hay que tomar otra ruta!-grito Mizuiro, golpeándose con la espalda de Ichigo-¿Qué pasa?-al dirigir su vista al frente vio a uno de los maestros que estaban en la entrada

-ese no es Wakisaki el profesor de geografía-pregunto Orihime, Ichigo no respondió pero vio la sangre del profesor y como su instinto nunca le fallaba

-¡CORRAN!-grito al ver como se acercaba a ellos rápidamente y de una poderosa patada lo derribo corriendo detrás de sus amigos

-¡no te acerques!-grito Orihime al ver como se levantaba, ellos corrieron escondiéndose detrás de las escaleras

-parece que se fue-dijo Keigo después de unos minutos, Ichigo cerró los ojos, y salió corriendo-a donde vamos

-necesitamos defendernos-Ichigo susurro tomando la mano de su amiga-vamos

Renji y Rukia esquivaron las hordas de estudiantes e maestros a duras penas, pero mientras corrían se toparon con un maestro que se estaba comiendo a un alumno, ambos apenas contuvieron un grito, corrieron rápidamente en dirección opuesta estrellándose con Ichigo,

-¡Renji! ¡Ichigo! que susto me has dado-dijeron al mismo tiempo, Mizuiro levanto a Rukia y a Renji

-un maestro…sangre….muertos….comen-dijo Rukia temblando-Dios…

-han enloquecido…síganme-dijo Ichigo corriendo hacia el cuarto de escobas e utensilios de ahí saco un bate y lo paso a Mizuiro, rompió un trapeador de metal asiendo que tenga punta se lo dio a Rukia, rompió una escoba y se la dio a Keigo, le paso otro bate a Renji y el tomo uno-no hay tiempo para explicaciones tenemos que salir de aquí

Empezaron a correr deteniéndose de golpe al ver al mismo maestro, con un alumno, ambos estaban bañados de sangre, acercándose rápidamente a ellos

-corran-grito Renji, mientras corrían, uno se había lanzado sobre Orihime derribándola y el otro acorralo a Mizuiro, Orihime empezó a llorar mientras el zombie intentaba morderla, Ichigo se acercó balanceando su bate rompiéndole la cabeza, mientras Rukia empalo al otro en el corazón, siendo rematado por Renji, todos respiraron hondo mirando alrededor dándose cuenta por primera vez de la cantidad de sangre y algunos cuerpos, claramente se notaban que estaban muertos pero los cuerpos empezaron a temblar, produciendo gemidos mortales

-sé que suena estúpido pero que son-dijo Rukia mientras palidecía al ver esa escena era como esas películas de terror

-son zombies…..como las películas-Orihime sonrió incrédula acercándose a Ichigo, ella tembló mientras se ponía detrás de Ichigo, pero al ver como un grupo de zombies se acercaban corriendo a hacia ellos

-no podemos estar aquí-grito Renji

-tenemos que salir-grito Orihime

-¡por aquí!-grito Mizuiro-¡podemos llegar al primer piso si bajamos por aquí!- todos corrieron deteniéndose de golpe al escuchar los gritos de los estudiantes

-¡DETENTE! ¡ESO DUELE! ¡NO MUERDAS! ¡NOOOOO! ¡AAA!

-no podemos bajar-dijo Ichigo mirando con horror la escena-a la azotea-grito Ichigo al ver como los seguían los zombies-podemos esperar ahí hasta que venga la ayuda

Mientras corrían escucharon a una chica pedir ayuda, Ichigo la escucho y se detuvo

-vayan a la azotea-nos detuvimos a verlo, él se dio cuenta de que no lo dejaríamos-ya ¡corran!

 **Ichigo**

No podía dejar esa chica atrás, así que me dirigí hacia el salón al abrir la puerta la veo rodeada por 5 de esas cosas la habían arrinconado mientras lloraba, en ese momento vino a mi mente la imagen de mis hermanos y de prima, no podía dejarla morir aquí, me acerque y balanceando el bate lo más fuerte que pude partiendo la cabeza de uno mientras el otro se estrellaba con los asientos destrozándose la cabeza, el resto se dio la vuelta a verme y sin darles tiempo los ataco con el bate derribando a uno, matando a los otros escuchando como los cráneos se rompían y los sesos cayendo al suelo, sintiendo como la sangre manchaba mi uniforme, mi cara, observe como uno se arrastraban hacia ella, me acerque por su espalda y lo remate rompiendo completamente sus cráneos viendo como los sesos volaban en el aire, esparcidos el suelo, los asientos, las ventanas estaban bañados de sangre, me limpie la sangre de la cara acercándome a ella, mientras balanceaba el bate limpiando parte de los sesos

-estas bien-le pregunte, ella me miro con miedo-Ichigo-le tendí mi mano para levantarla

-Senna-sonrió intentando olvidar que hace poco iba a ser comida

-estas herida

-no te preocupes, solo me golpee el hombro-ella se acercó-sabes que pasa-negué con la cabeza en ese momento mis pensamientos estaban en Orihime, mis hermanos, Uryu pero ella estaba con Chad y los demás

-tenemos que salir de aquí-tome el bate y corrí hacia la azotea mirando como ella me seguía, y de pronto en los corredores empezaron a salir más zombies, corrimos mientras derriba a los que podía

Fin Pov

Cuando llegaron a la azotea, Rukia cerró la puerta, viendo como Renji caía de rodillas, el resto estaba de pie, todos intentaban digerir lo que paso, la puerta se abrió de golpe, todos levantaron sus armas bajándolas al darse cuenta de quien había entrado

Ichigo y una chica bajita de cabello negro sujeto con una cinta roja, habían entrado de golpe

-¡Senna! estas bien-grito Rukia mientras se acercaba a ella, Ichigo tranco la puerta mirando para todos lados

-Chad y Uryu- pregunto mientras negaban con la cabeza sabiendo lo preocupado que debe estar por su prima y por Chad

-Ichigo que está pasando-pregunto Orihime, mientras lo abrazaba y el correspondía al abrazo con cariño, mientras los demás miraban para otros lados sonrojados, Renji noto la mirada de la chica que le dirigía a la pareja

-no lo sé Orihime-mientras acariciaba su cabello-estábamos a afuera en las escaleras con Chad cuando de la nada se acercó un hombre extraño y ataco a un maestro, no me detuve a esperar o a preguntar lo único que sabía era que teníamos que salir de aquí-Ichigo se apartó con cuidado y se acercó a los barandales-la escuela está llena de esas cosas-mirando al cielo murmuro-Uryu

-no te preocupes ella es muy inteligente y si Chad esta con ella es obvio que estarán bien, además tus hermanos están en casa-Orihime como siempre siendo positiva

-es cierto-Ichigo tomo el teléfono y comenzó a llamar a su casa, mientras que Mizuiro intento llamar a la policía-Karin….si….lose….hagas lo que hagas no salgas de la casa…..cierra las puertas….muy bien… ¡que!…..respira…..estoy bien ocúltense en el ático…adiós

-la línea de la policía está saturada-dijo Mizuiro, mientras Rukia tomaba su teléfono

-mis hermanos están bien, según Karin una de esas cosas entro a la casa e intento atacarla pero Yuzu le rompió un florero en la cabeza, a tensa casi le da un ataque, los 3 se han ocultado en el ático-murmuro Ichigo mientras Orihime lo consolaba-tengo que regresar a mi casa

-conozco un número que no debería conocer mi hermano me lo dio y dijo que lo marcara cuando fuera una verdadera emergencia-Rukia marco a un número largo poniéndolo en altavoz-hola

 _Esta es línea de las fuerzas especiales en este momento no lo podemos atender_

" _Necesitamos que nos saquen de aquí la ciudad de Tokio ha caído, estos zombies son rápidos hay más de un tipo de ellos, para los que oyen no dejen que los muerda y si los arañan desinfecten rápido la herida, la mejor forma de matarlos es destruyendo su columna vertebral o volando su cabeza y si no pueden rómpanles la piernas eso los vuelve más lentos…."_

La comunicación se corto

-por eso la policía no contestaba-dijo Renji captando la atención de todos-la ciudad está en llamas

-no puede ser hasta hace unos momentos todo era normal-Orihime estaba a punto de llorar, mirando hacia el cielo-esos son Black Hawks

-¡aquí ayúdennos!-grito Senna levantando sus manos, viendo como los aviones se alejaban

-es inútil-dijo Ichigo mirándolos a todos-no creo que vengan a ayudarnos

-¡ellos nos están ignorando!-grito Senna

-mira allí-dijo Renji, apuntando a la cancha, donde se veía claramente como los zombies atacaban a los a los pocos alumnos que estaban vivos-si están ignorando eso-miro como un profesor estaba mordiendo la entrepierna de una alumna, mientras otro le mordía en el cuello-dudo que quieran ayudarnos

-el plan es el mismo tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo Ichigo mirando hacia la ciudad en llamas, levantando su bate

NA/ ¿Review?

Por favor


	2. Chapter 2

**NA/** hola siento la tardanza, pero tenía mis dudas si debía unir el equipo de Ichigo con el de Chad, también que cada vez que escribía este capítulo no quedaba satisfecha, tampoco quede muy satisfecha con este pero espero que les guste

Así y contestando la pregunta de LadyBry, si meteré a ese grupo pero más adelante, pero como un grupo independiente

 **Capítulo 2**

Chad había entrado a los vestidores del Club de Arquería y observo con horror las paredes bañadas de sangre, 3 cuerpos tirados en el suelo con las cabezas destrozadas, se sentó en el suelo intentando calmarse, al recordar el infierno que había pasado para llegar aquí, estuvo así hasta que escucho que alguien sollozaba en las duchas, corrió en esa dirección pensando que se trataba de su amiga, pero solo había una chica en ropa interior sentada en posición fetal, apoyando la cabeza en la pared, se acercó a ella lentamente, mientras su corazón latía rápidamente

-oye-dijo Chad, contuvo un grito al ver que le faltaba un pedazo de carne en el cuello, se dio la vuelta lentamente, mostrando su piel oscura y ojos blancos, ella abrió la boca y lo derribo, quiso empujarla pero ella era más fuerte, podía sentir como sus fuerzas se iban poco a poco, cerró los ojos al sentir la asquerosa saliva del zombie en su rostro, incluso podía sentir esa asquerosa lengua en su cara como si lo saboreara, cuando ya estaba a centímetros de arrancarle la nariz el zombie dejo de moverse, espero un rato, espero otro rato, luego espero un ratito más, hasta que abrió un ojo, solo para ver una flecha entre ceja y ceja del zombie, dejo escapar un silbido sincero de asombro

-sabes, nunca he estado tan feliz de verte como lo estoy ahora-dijo Chad aun en el suelo dándose cuenta que su amiga estaba en toalla, su largo cabello húmedo, sus pechos bien formados (no en exceso como Orihime ni pequeños como los de Rukia), sus largas piernas, el aparto la mirada rápidamente, mientras ella entro a una de las duchas-que paso-intentando levantarse

-habíamos acabado las practicas matutinas, cuando un maestro entro y ataco a una, ambos se levantaron y atacaron, algunas chicas lograron escapar-saliendo vestida con su uniforme, tomando su arco y flechas-me dejaron como cebo, me defendí como pude, pero eran demasiados así que me escondí-ambos se dirigieron al campo de tiro-que paso afuera

-todos han enloquecido-Chad empezó a entrar en pánico-la escuela es zona de guerra, y esas cosas… ¡rayos!

-… vaya con que aquí quedaron-dijo Uryu ignorando a Chad, ambos miraban a un grupo de 5 chicas en toalla o ropa interior tiradas en el suelo muertas, ella apunto con su arco y les disparo de a cada una en la cabeza para después recoger las flechas-¿Cuál es el plan?-sin cambiar su expresión

-salir vivos de aquí o/y encontrar a Ichigo-acercándose a una silla, y rompiéndole una pata-bueno algo es algo-mirando la punta, se miraron y asintieron, abriendo las puertas del Club, ambos dejaron escapar un sutil jadeo al ver la cantidad de cuerpos destazados, aun se podían oír sus gritos sus gritos de auxilio en el aire, no dieron más de 5 pasos cuando una horda de zombies apareció de la nada y los obligo a ingresar a la escuela-¡me lleva el diablo!-fue el grito de ambos

-cuanto falta para llegar a la sala de maestros-pregunto Rukia mirando a Mizuiro que estaba adelante

-no mucho si seguimos por aquí-contemplando los pasillos-está tan silenciosos que me asusta

-es verdad-Ichigo miraba con recelo los pasillos, escucho unos golpes de una de las aulas se acercó a la puerta, la abrió un poco, solo para que los zombies que estaban dentro salieran de golpe rodeándolos, Senna se puso detrás de Ichigo, mientras que Orihime observaba impotente y horrorizada al ver a los zombies atacar a sus amigos, observo como Rukia había empalado a uno Renji lo mataba, incluso Keigo y Mizuiro daban pelea, sin darse cuenta uno la había agarrado de la espalda, con sus manos evitaba que la mordiera

-¡Orihime!-gritaron todos al escucharla gritar, intentaron acercarse pero fueron detenidos por los zombies, ella observo como sus amigos intentaron llegar a ella, sin importarles su propio bienestar

-¡no me subestimes!- grito Orihime mientras frunció el ceño, se agacho con fuerza haciendo que los brazos del zombi levantaran sus pechos, y que un botón de su uniforme volara, soltándose de su agarre y sin darle el tiempo de reaccionar al zombie, con una poderosa patada lateral, que fue lo suficiente para romperle el cuello y estrellarlo contra la pared rompiéndole la cabeza, ella bajo lentamente su pierna, para ver como otro zombie se acercaba ella se posiciono otra vez, pero Renji con su bate le rompió la cabeza manchando su rostro y el de Orihime con sangre

-estas bien-pregunto Rukia preocupada por su mejor amiga, mientras ella asentía-no dejes que se te acerquen por favor, sé que Tatsuki y tu pertenecen al club de karate pero…no

-Inoue no te arriesgues-dijo Ichigo rematando al último que tenían a la vista-vamos

Los chicos llegaron a la sala sin problemas, Mizuiro fue corriendo al baño por que se sentía mal mientras el resto se quedaba en la sala

-porque no tomamos un descanso-dijo Orihime sentándose mirando a la Ichigo buscar sus llaves

-aquí-Dijo Ichigo agitando las llaves, pasándoselas a Renji

-pero están lejos-Renji apunto al estacionamiento, donde se veían los autos y buces, pero no se veía a ningún Zombi por ahí

-y a donde se supone que vamos a ir-dijo Senna mirándolos

-yo a mi casa, mis hermanos están ahí-Ichigo sentándose en el suelo-tengo que ir por ellos, además vivo en una clínica, necesitaríamos medicamentes entre otras cosas

-los tuyos-pregunto Senna mirando al resto que estaban sentados tomando agua-los míos viven en el extranjero

-yo vivo con Rukia, su hermano trabaja en las fuerzas especiales, está en una misión en el extranjero-dijo Renji sonriendo

-no tengo familiares-dijo Orihime tocando las horquillas de su pelo

-yo solo tengo a mi hermana y ella se fue de viaje con su novio-suspiro Keigo-espero que este bien

-lo estarán, la policía, y militares se están movilizándose, y si se ocupan de esto como si fuera un terremoto, debería haber una zona segura donde la gente está siendo evacuada-dijo Rukia cruzando los brazos

-miren-Orihime había prendido la Tv, llamando la atención de todos, había una periodista hablando mientras detrás de ella los paramédicos se llevaban los cuerpos-son las noticias nacionales

"ya se suman 1000 muertes conocidas, a los largo de la ciudad, ¡me informan que la policía acaba de hacer un anuncio! Pero aún no saben cómo lidiar con la situación" los cuerpos empezaron a levantarse y se lanzaron hacia los paramédicos "¡AAAHHHHHHHH! ¡AYUDENME!" inmediatamente se cambió al estudio, "estamos teniendo dificultades técnicas, así que transmitiremos del estudio, se solicita a todos los ciudadanos que permanezcan en sus casa, cierran las puertas, no alberguen a extraños en su casa" Orihime cambio a CNN "los estados unidos están trabajando para mantener bajo el control estos bizarros asesinos, el presidente y el gabinete abandonaron la casa blanca" mostrando a los militares de EEUU, con tanques atacando a los zombies-"además los EEUU han empezado a alistar su arsenal nuclear, muchos critican ese acto, mientras tanto en Moscú la ciudad arde, en Inglaterra están teniendo problemas para mantener el orden público" mostrando a los autos explotar "pero los saqueos en roma y París son preocupante"

-los noticieros siempre fueron fiables pero ahora-Rukia miraba la Tv

-tiene que haber un lugar donde sea seguro-Orihime abrazo a Ichigo conteniendo sus lágrimas-uno donde todo este bien

-el gobierno, si seguramente ellos se encargaran de esto y todo va a volver como era antes-dijo Senna sonriendo forzadamente

-estas completamente equivocada-Mizuiro acercándose a ellos-esto es una pandemia y se está esparciendo por todo el mundo

En la enfermería

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Chizuru mientras la enfermera Mashiro trataba su herida-¡auch! Eso duele

-tienes suerte de que esas cosas no te hayan arrancado un pedazo-Tatsuki se acercó-hay que salir de aquí

-deberíamos quedarnos aquí hasta que venga la ayuda-dijo Chizuru temblando

-no seas estúpida, la policía no contesta, tenemos que largarnos de aquí-Tatsuki sacudió a su amiga, mientras ella asentía-bueno vamos

-esperen ayúdenme con esto-Mashiro estaba guardando los medicamentos en una bolsa deportiva, entre las 3 vaciaron la enfermería-listo

Las 3 estaban en completo silencio mientras temblaban ya que ninguna de ellas tenía con que defenderse

-esto es una mala idea-Chizuru estaba temblando-muy muy mala idea, vamos a morir

-cálmate Chizuru, no hagas ruido-Tatsuki estaba asustado pero no lo demostró tenía que ser valiente-que tranquilo

-será mejor darnos prisa, ya estamos llegando-Mashiro estaba adelante guiándolas-alto-susurro al ver a un grupo de zombies acercarse-no podemos avanzar

-ni tampoco volver-dijo Tatsuki mirando con horror a los zombies que se acercaban a ellas, intentaron abrir las puertas de algunas aulas pero estaban cerradas-estamos rodeadas

-Kyyyaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa-fue el grito de Chizuru al verlos acercarse

-me pareció oír un grito-dijo Orihime haciendo que todos se detuvieran

-ignóralo tenemos que salir de aquí además está muy lejos-dijo Senna, aunque a todos les dolía ella tenía razón, siguieron caminando

-el estacionamiento está cerca-dijo Keigo-lo bueno es que no hay muchas de esas cosas

-cállate-Ichigo estaba irritado y nadie lo culpaba, habían recorrido casi la mitad de la escuela y aun no los encontraban (Chad y Uryu)

-te aseguro que están bien-dijo Orihime con una sonrisa dulce

-eso espero

Chizuru estaba temblando de miedo al ver a los zombies caer muertos, Tatsuki y Mashiro contuvieron un grito de alegría al ver quien los había salvado

-Ishida-fue el grita de las 3, pero ninguna se movió de donde estaban-están bien-las 3 hablaron al mismo tiempo

-yo debería preguntarles eso-recogiendo sus flechas sin mirarlas, causando un pequeño temblor en los presentes al verla tomar sus flechas, mientras Chad con su estaca remataba a los que se movían, se acercó a Mashiro

-necesita ayuda-Chad extendiendo su mano, Mashiro que le entrego la bolsa con medicamentos

-estamos bien-dijo Tatsuki suspirando de alegría-han visto a Orihime o a los otros

-no desde que empezó-dijo Chad limpiándose la cara, sorprendido que las chicas estaban desarmadas-¿Cómo han sobrevivido?-pregunto al aire, simulando su sonrisa

-tenemos que encontrarlos-demando Tatsuki

-no, nuestro objetivo es salir de aquí-dijo Uryu fríamente notando como las chicas iban a protestar-chicas miren alrededor este lugar es una trampa mortal no sabemos cuántas de esas cosas hay-ella los miro fríamente, mientras Chad asentía

-Kurosaki es tu mejor amigo-dijo Tatsuki con rabia a Chad, para luego mirar a Uryu-y tú son primos por el amor de Dios piensas abandonarlos, tenemos que buscarlos

-mira no hay tiempo para discutir o gritar, pero en lo que a mi concierne tenemos que salir de aquí, buscar un lugar seguro y reabastecernos-dijo Uryu sin cambiar el tono frio-ellos estarán bien, no podemos quedarnos aquí, Chad solo tiene un palo, ustedes no tienen nada para defenderse y yo solo tengo mi arco, con un número muy limitado de flechas, no podríamos sobrevivir así

-tiene razón-dijo Mashiro-ellos estarán bien, no podemos quedarnos, piensa en Chizuru

-bien-dijo Tatsuki suspirando, rogando para que sus amigos estén bien-pero no estoy de acuerdo

-además Ichigo aún tiene su celular, en cuanto encontremos un lugar seguro nos contactaremos con ellos-dijo Chad escuchando unos gruñidos acercándose, todos retrocedieron-vamos se acercan

El equipo de Ichigo ya está en la entrada principal, sin muchos problemas subieron a bus escolar, Renji encendió el auto, esa fue una de esas veces que agradeció al cielo a su hermano (Byakuya), pero en el momento que lo hizo una gran horda de zombies se acercó cerrándoles el paso

-me han cerrado el paso no puedo-dijo Renji frustrado-¡rayos!-poniendo el bus en reversa atropello a unos cuantos zombies

Cerca de una ventana

-que ha sido eso-dijo Uryu acercándose a la ventana, mirando el bus-alguien está intentando salir

-que bien podremos salir-dijo Chizuru más pálida de lo normal

-no creo que nos esperen-dijo Tatsuki, apuntando a la horda de zombies-esa no es Kuchiki

-tenemos que llamar su atención-dijo Mashiro, sonriendo

-como-dijo Chad, frunciendo el ceño

En el bus

-Renji que haces ¡idiota!-grito Rukia golpeándole en la cabeza-¡pásales por encima animal!

-¡bien agárrense!-dijo Renji pisando el acelerador, atropellando a los zombies

-¡Ichigo!-fue un pequeño grito, pero lo suficiente fuerte para que él se acercara a la ventana más cercana y viera con horror a su prima, Chad, Tatsuki y Mashiro haciéndole señas, sonrió con dulzura hasta que vio como Chizuru aparecía detrás de ella, pero no era Chizuru sino un monstruo con su rostro

-¡Uryu!-fue el grito de agonía de Ichigo mientras el bus dejaba la escuela

En la ventana

Uryu rompió la ventana y grito con todas sus fuerzas, observo como su primo se acercaba a la ventana ellos sonrieron, pero al ver el bus acelerar se dieron cuenta que era demasiado tarde y que la horda intentaba seguirlos, ninguno de ellos noto como Chizuru se transformó o se acercó a ellos por la espalda, abriendo la boca haciendo un pequeño jadeo que hizo que los 4 se dieron la vuelta mirando con horror a su amiga, solo para que se lanzara sobre Uryu

-¡Uryu!-fue el grito desgarrador de Ichigo

-¡kyyyyyaa!-fue el grito de dolor, agonía y pérdida

¿Review?


	3. Chapter 3

NA/lo siento sufrí un enorme bloqueo, y no sabía cómo continuarla, enserio los siento, espero que les guste, por favor no olviden dejarme un comentario

Capítulo 3

-esto es una mierda, no hay otra forma de decirlo-suspiro Rukia mirando la avenida, manchada de sangre, incluso noto intestinos en la acera-repugnante

-podríamos volver, tal vez estén bien-murmuraba Ichigo, con las manos en el rostro-si tan solo hubiera….no…porque

-¡cállate cabeza de zanahoria! ¡Que nos pones nerviosos!, en ¡especial a mí!-grito Renji sin quitar la vista del volante-no podemos volver, esta infestado de esas cosas

-lo más probable es que estén muertos-dijo Senna sin mirarlos, Mizuiro miro a sus amigos sintiendo el aire cada vez más pesado,

-hay que darnos prisa, tus hermanos nos necesitan-dijo Mizuiro indiferentemente jugando con su teléfono, Renji asintió y acelero, arrollando a los zombies que estaban en el camino,

Buque de Guerra de la ONU, ubicación desconocida

-mis hijos, espero que estén bien

-cállate-dijo un hombre de cabellos blancos con gafas-según los reportes parece que la infección es a nivel global

-están seguros que no hay una zona segura-suspiro el comandante general-capitán Kuchiki, capitán Smith informes

-las grandes ciudades fueron las primeras en caer-dijo Kuchiki, mirando el mapa virtual donde se mostraban las zonas rojas-mis hombres están trabajando para asegurar estas zonas-apunto al mapa, lo cual se nos dificulta por la falta de información…..la evacuación de los líderes mundiales es casi exitosa, no pregunten

-la lucha es dura pero hemos logrado crear una barricada, entra las zonas rojas y amarillas-apunto al mapa-los hombres tienen la orden de disparar a quienes intentan salir o entrar a dichas zonas, hace poco me informaron que perdimos contacto con la central de Inglesa, hemos enviado un equipo de rescate

-comprendo-mirando al doctor de cabellos blancos

-la infección es muy volátil-dijo Ryuken mirando los papeles-si no lo detenemos, en un mes todo estará perdido

-muy bien, reúnan a los mejores científicos, médicos, químicos, lo que sea quiero a lo mejor de lo mejor en este barco, trabajando por una cura, no toleraremos personal no esencial-dijo el general-también quiero saber dónde empezó todo

-¡si señor!-respondieron

En la casa de Ichigo

-¡Yuzu! ¡Karin! ¡Tensa!-grito Ichigo, revisando los cuartos, mientras sus amigos estaban asegurando el bus (para evitar que lo robaran) Ichigo corrió al cuarto de su padre, viendo con horror a uno de esos cosas arañado el armario, llenándose de cólera, lo golpeo con el bate repetidamente hasta que escucho uno el armario abrirse

-¡Ichigo!-grito Yuzu saliendo del armario con sus hermanos, corriendo los brazos de su hermano mientras lloraba, observo con alivio al ver salir al resto-vamos

Ichigo al bajar con sus hermanos, no se sorprendió al verlos discutir

-y si nos quedamos aquí-dijo Ichigo, cargando a Tensa-hay comida, agua, estaremos seguros

-Ichigo que sabes sobre supervivencia-respondió cortantemente Rukia sin mirarlo-mi hermano siempre me dijo que en situaciones así, siempre sobrevivían los que se estaban en movimiento-ella se dio la vuelta y miro fríamente a Ichigo-este lugar no es del todo seguro, y si rompen la puerta

-chicos… podemos descansar aquí-dijo Orihime interrumpiendo la futura pelea-estamos agotados, pasemos la noche, y en la mañana vemos-mirando su ropa ensangrentada-creo que todos necesitamos un baño y un cambio de ropa

-muy bien pero primero hay que revisar la casa-dijo Renji, arrastrando, a Ichigo, Mizuiro y Keigo

-Karin que le paso a tu mano estás sangrando-dijo Orihime acercándose a ella y limpiando la herida con agua

-como te lo hiciste-dijo Rukia tomando disimuladamente su bate, o lo intento ya que Senna y Tensa lo notaron

-rompí un florero en la cabeza de una de esas cosas, y al ver como se levantaba tome un trozo y se lo clave en la cabeza-respondió sin mirarla

Flash

Karin y Yuzu estaban la habitación de su hermanito, cuidando de que no se suba su temperatura

-estoy bien-susurro cansado mientras se volvía a dormir

Ambas hermanas bajan con cuidado para no molestarlo, en la sala Karin se recuesta en el sofá, encendiendo el televisor, escuchando con horror las noticias

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto su hermana, acercándose a ella-estas pálida-escuchando sobre los ataques y disturbios de la ciudad, ambas saltaron del susto al oír, como golpeaban la puerta desesperadamente, Yuzu se fue acercando

-Yuzu no habrás-murmuro Karin, intentando levantarse del sofá-tengo un mal presentimiento

-por favor habrán la puerta, mi hijo está herido se los ruego-fue el grito de la puerta, Yuzu corrió hacia la puerta-¡por favor!

-¡Yuzu no!-grito Karin, intentando alcanzarla, Yuzu la ignoro y abrió solo para ver a un hombre cargando a su hijo no mayor que Tensa, morderlo en el cuello manchando el rostro de Yuzu

-KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA-grito Yuzu, cayendo de espalda arrastrándose hacia atrás negando con la cabeza, Karin corrió hacia la puerta, ayudando a su hermana a levantarse

Ambas observaron con horror como ese niño (zombie) se acercaba a ellas, lentamente, para saltar sobre ellas- ¡Abajo Yuzu!-ambas esquivaron al niño por poco-¡Yuzu corre!-ambas corrieron en direcciones diferentes, Yuzu siendo seguida por el zombie que se puso en cuatro saltando sobre ella derribándola, entre lágrimas intento arrastrarse lejos del zombie, que la había sujetado de sus piernas acercándola hacia él

-aléjate de mi hermana-dijo Karin, rompiéndole un florero en la cabeza al zombie, derribándolo-levántate-ambas vieron con horror como el zombie se estaba levantando, Karin rápidamente tomo un pedazo del florero y se lo clavo en la cabeza, mientras su cuerpo temblaba, ninguna noto, al otro zombie (padre del niño) que se estaba acercando lentamente por detrás, hasta que, Yuzu levanto el rostro

-¡Karin!-grito Yuzu apuntando al zombie, ambas se levantaron y corrieron hacia los dormitorios, Karin tropezó extendiendo su mano a su hermana, que quedó completamente paralizada conteniendo las lágrimas, el zombie estaba sobre Karin, ella intento apartarlo con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba con desesperación dirigiendo una mirada fugaz a su hermana buscando su ayuda, Yuzu estaba petrificada observando la escena, con ambas manos sobre su boca, ninguna noto al pequeño Tensa acercarse al zombie con un cuchillo y clavárselo en la cabeza atravesando uno de sus ojos del zombie, ambas hermanas miraron con sorpresa a su hermanito

-hermana-susurro Tensa conteniendo sus lágrimas, ambas se acercaron a su hermanito

-cerraste la puerta-pregunto Yuzu, sin soltar a su hermano

-si-fue la respuesta cortante intentando olvidar la _traición_ de su hermana al dejarla a merced del zombies-vamos-tomando la mano de sus hermanos, saltaron del susto al escuchar al teléfono sonar

Fin flash

Yuzu miro en silencio a su hermana, mientras su herida era tratada, no podía evitarse sentirse culpable

En un callejón

-estoy cansado-susurro un chico acercándose a su amigo que esperaban salir dela ciudad

-cállate, por favor silencio-escuchando un contenedor de basura caerse, mientras observaban con temor como las personas desesperadas intentaban salir de la ciudad, a pesar de la resistencia de la policía, que empezó a rociarlos con agua

-no pueden salir, la ciudad está en cuarentena-dijo un policía hablando con un megáfono, mucha gente intentaba con desesperación salir-están advertidos sino retroceden nos veremos obligados a abrir fuego-dio la señal a que los policías apuntaran

-¡porque, por favor no quiero morir!-eran los gritos de las personas intentando romper la barricada, hasta que una persona empezó a convulsionar en la entrada, asustando a las personas de alrededor, un hombre se había agachado a comprobar el pulso solo para ser asaltado por el zombie causando pánico total, la gente en su desesperación había logrado romper la barricada solo para ser fusilados sin piedad, se dividieron en dos grupos los que corrían hacia la barricada, y los que corrieron a la ciudad, pero de nada sirvió los zombies empezaron a llegar en grandes hordas, gracias a la falta de preparación de la policía, no duraron mucho la barricada había caído, completamente

-vamos-ambos corrieron hacia los callejones, caminaron en silencio hasta que sintieron el aire cada vez más pesado, incluso los gatos estaban en silencio

-sabes puedo no ser la persona más inteligente pero, he visto muchas películas, y-el chico miro a sus espaldas y observo con horror a lo que parecía siendo personas acercarse rápidamente a ellos-¡no quiero morir!-ambos emprendieron la huida, hasta que uno se tropezó, su amigo volvió a levantarlo

-gracias-dijo su amigo, corriendo

-no te dejare en este infierno-sonriendo mientras lo levantaba ambos corrieron, pero llegaron a un callejón sin salida-este es el fin-ambos se apoyaron en la pared mientras lloraban-fue un placer, perdóname por todas las estupideces que hice y dije

-igualmente…..-mientras los zombies los rodeaban-me hubiera gustado comer un último helado antes de morir

-idiota-fue lo último en su vida

No muy lejos de ahí

-que idiotas-susurro un chico de cabello rubio, escuchando los gritos

-si tú lo dices, si no nos damos prisa en encontrar un refugio terminaremos igual-escondida entre los botes de basura

-bien-levantándose, mirando a una chica rubia y de piel oscura-Halibel, vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo-escuchando los gruñidos de esas cosas acercarse a ellos, miro a todos lados, para ver-que te parecen los contenedores de basura-intentando no sudar frio, y conteniendo las ganas de vomitar-¡jerónimo!-grito en voz baja cayendo de cara en el contenedor-mierda, que asco

-te odio-dijo Halibel sin contener su mueca de disgusto entrando al contenedor-enserio te odio-ambos cerraron el contenedor intentando no vomitar por el olor o gritar por las ratas o cucarachas que pasaban sobre ellos, apenas durmieron esa noche con el temor de que esas cosas lograran abrir el contenedor

Al día siguiente

Antes del amanecer los chicos escucharon como los zombies habían logrado ingresar a una casa vecina, en cuanto salió el sol, Rukia había convencido a la mayoría de alejarse de la ciudad

-Renji, Keigo, Mizuiro, Senna, vayan las medicinas, vacíen completamente la clínica-dijo Rukia lanzándoles un bolsa de viaje negra, ella observo con indiferencia como tomaban la bolsa-Renji ten cuidado-el asintió con una sonrisa-Orihime vacía la despensa por favor-asintiendo tomo una bolsa

Ichigo había subido a tomar algo ropa, sabanas entre otras cosas, cuando bajo observo a Rukia guardando cuchillos en una maleta, ella lo miro con desinterés

-se están tardando mucho no crees-dijo Rukia-ve a ver-medio ordeno, medio exigió

-quien murió y te nombro la jefa-susurro tomando su bate-Orihime te los encargo-ella asintió

En la clínica

-no tengo ni idea para que sirven la mitad de estas cosas-dijo Keigo apuntando a los medicamentos

-yo tampoco y por eso tomamos todo-dijo Senna tomando todas la vendas-sean cuidadosos no queremos que se rompan

-nunca hay suficientes antigripales-dijo Renji metiendo las cajas en la bolsa

-un diccionario medico servirá-se preguntó Mizuiro mirando los libros en el anaquel, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que escucharon un ruido, se acercaron en silencio

Solo para ver a un perrito café de ojos negros, moviendo la cola con desesperación, escondido quien sabe cómo entro

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?-pregunto Ichigo molesto, mirando al perrito, para después ignorarlo

-ya casi acabamos-dijo Keigo

En la Sala

-KUCHIKI-SAN-Orihime mirando a su amiga, a diferencia de los otros ella noto lo destrozada que estaba después de dejar a Uryu

-dime Rukia….hemos intentado conectarnos pero no contestan ninguno de ellos

-Rukia….estas bien, estas pálida, casi no cenaste-Orihime tomo su mano-no te culpes por lo de ayer…. Sabes siento que Uryu-kun está bien, ella es…..difícil de matar jeejeje…. Además esta con Chad y Tatsuki te apuesto que están bien, ambos son huesos duros de roer….estoy segura que los volveremos a ver

-gracias Orihime….-Rukia le regalo un sonrisa dulce, hasta que escucharon unos disparos de la casa de alado, Ichigo con Senna ingresaron rápidamente a la sala, mirándolos con cuidado

-esas cosas-pregunto Senna agarrándose del brazo de Ichigo desesperada

-no, es un saqueo-dijo Renji acercándose a la ventana, viendo como algunos zombies que estaban ingresando a la casa-que está atrayendo a los zombies-con un toque irónico-nos vamos-al escuchar disparos y gritos de terror

-si-Rukia se levantó-tomen las bolsas y vámonos….es cuestión de tiempo antes de que vengan a saquear la clínica….

Mientras seguían discutiendo, en la clínica

-Keigo llévalo-apuntando a la bolsa

-muy bien-Keigo tomo la bolsa y salió de la clínica, Mizuiro miro al perro correr tras Keigo

-¿Qué demonios?-Mizuiro se acercó a la puerta trasera de la clínica, donde escucho unos ruidos, se agacho, solo para saltar de susto, al ver un brazo meterse debajo de la puerta, fue peor cuando escucho la puerta siendo arañada, no había que ser un genio, se alejó rápidamente hacia la sala

Ni tampoco fue una sorpresa ver a Ichigo y a Rukia peleando

-sigues con eso-grito Ichigo

-no es seguro-contra ataco Rukia

-¡chicos! ¡Tenemos… un problema!-se acercó Mizuiro rápidamente quedando entre ellos-

-¿Qué pasa?

-estamos en algo importante…..esta casa es segura

-¡no es segura! están intentando entrar por la puerta trasera-dijo apuntando hacia la clínica-arañando, cavando, ¡están royendo la puerta!

-¿Qué?-dijo Ichigo queriendo ir a ver siendo detenido por Renji, que le dio una mirada de "estás loco, hay que salir"

-la decisión está tomada-dijo Rukia, todos tomaron las bolsas

-muy conveniente no-susurro Senna que no paso desapercibido para Renji

-Renji, tú y Rukia adelante, Keigo Mizuiro Senna a los lados, ustedes en el centro-dijo Ichigo apuntando a sus hermanos-Orihime y yo atrás-pasando bates y tomando la vieja pistola de su padre que había encontrado por accidente, guardándola debajo de su ropa-solo en último recurso murmuro

-es una suerte de que no se hayan llevado el bus-dijo Orihime con un toque de ironía, todos asintieron, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, todos ingresaron pero a la hora de encenderlo, los zombies llegaron en pequeñas hordas moviendo el bus

-Renji, ¡qué esperas! ¡IDIOTA!-grito Rukia

-mueve el maldito auto imbécil-grito Orihime sorprendiendo a todos, pero al parecer funciono, pero algunos zombies se habían colgado en el

-acelera…..intenta perderlos-exigió Senna

-¡serpentea! ¡Serpentea!

-¡cállense! No puedo concentrarme-grito Renji, haciendo mover el bus mientras los demás se sujetaban de donde podían

-vas a volcar el bus

-quieres matarnos

-¡no, si cooperan!-grito Renji, perdiendo el control momentáneamente, haciendo gritar a todos-lo tengo-grito recuperando el control

-no quites la vista del camino-susurro Rukia recuperando el color-imbécil

-pero-intento defenderse Renji, solo para que ella le hiciera una señal de silencio-a donde jefa

-a mi casa-dijo Rukia-mi hermano tiene una vasta cantidad de armas, autos militares y tiene refugio anti bombas-sujetándose otra vez

-creo que me voy a vomitar-susurro Senna tragándose el vómito, gracias a los serpenteos de cierto cabeza piña y no era la única

-hermano, mira un perrito-grito Tensa levantando al perro

-¿en qué momento se subió?

En la escuela

-acabo de revisar el piso-susurro una chica de cabello negro acercándose a los otros que habían atrincherado el aula-por el momento estamos a salvo, pero no puedo decir lo mismo más adelante

-qué hay de los otros -susurro una chica de cabello negro con gafas-el gato y su grupo

-salieron esta mañana, dijeron que no querían estar aquí…o que si iban a morir preferían la calle que la escuela-dijo un chico de cabello oscuro-no deberíamos hacer lo mismo

-he ir donde, no podemos tomar un Bus, ya no quedan, y esto no cuenta como armas-mirando a la nada-no creo que duremos

-… tú vives en una casa grande….y tu padre ama las armas a pesar de ser medico

-a dónde quieres llegar-dijo la enfermera

-ya veo quieres que vallamos a mi casa-susurro ello con una sonrisa cruel-mi padre es un poco fanático de las armas, pero está un poco lejos

-ni modo hay que caminar o correr…..con lo que _me gusta_ correr-susurro con ironía-al diablo

¿Review?


	4. Chapter 4

NA/siento la demora, la verdad es que no sabía cómo continuar, pero espero que les guste, muy pronto aparecerán más personajes de Bleach, y también he decidido, que serán ustedes los que elijan que versión de Neil debo usar la niña o la adulta

También que este capitulo será un poco más tranquilo con los que vienen

 **Capítulo 4**

En la escuela

Un grupo de cuatro caminaba en silencio dentro de la escuela, evitando a todos los zombies que podían, habían podido recoger algunas cosas, como las palas del club de jardinería, estacas del club de manualidades entre otras cosas

La mayoría de los zombies habían dejado la escuela, tras los sobrevivientes o la falta de bullicio, sea cual sea ellos estaban aliviados por eso, llegar a la entrada no fue fácil, solo peleaban si tenían que hacerlo, preferiblemente encerraban a los zombies en las aulas marcándolas (con un marcador)

Ya abajo ellos miraron por todos lados, al no ver a nadie

-muy bien es ahora o nunca…por favor no sueltas la bolsa

-si jefa-susurro el joven de piel oscura, reforzando su agarre

-tranquila Tatsuki-susurro Uryu con una sonrisa incomoda

-muy bien alguien tiene algo que decir-los tres levantaron la mano, ella apunto a Mashiro, que no dejaba decir (yo, yo, yo)

-yo…tengo hambre, podemos comer algo en el camino-Mashiro

-algo importante-susurro-no es un viaje sin paradas, alguna otra pregunta-con una vena sobre salida levantando su puño en señal de advertencia, haciendo que los dos bajen las manos-bien vamos

Estuvieron caminando por la calles, evitando la mayor parte de las personas o lugares con ruido, lo cual era difícil, los saqueadores hacían demasiado escandalo trayendo la atención de los zombies

-creo que hubiera sido mejor si hubiéramos salido con ese gato-susurro Uryu ajustándose las gafas

-no lo creo-susurro Chat

-dejen de perder el tiempo-susurro Tatsuki, al ver al ver a un grupo de personas armadas, con cara de pocos amigos-tenemos peores problemas

Un joven de cabellos azules, caminaba por la calle con sus compañeros, hasta que uno de cabellos negros se detuvo agachándose

-que pasa seguro Ulquiorra-susurro Luppi, intentando esconderse detrás de Di Roy

-¿Dónde están todos?-susurro Di Roy, mientras tomaba su bate, se detuvo de golpe al escuchar unos gritos

-grimmjow, escucha-susurro Ulquiorra tomando su mano rápidamente, entrando a un edificio que por desagracia era una tienda de mascotas, las jaulas de los perros estaban completamente destrozadas, las únicas intactas eran la de las serpientes, pájaros y peces

-los soltamos-susurro grimmjow, abriendo las jaulas dejando en libertad a los animales que quedaban, estaban tan concentrados en su trabajo que no notaron al zombie que se acercaba a ellos con un hacha, Grimmjow se dio la vuelta evitando rápidamente, observo con asombro como el hacha se había quedado atascado con una de las jaulas, pero el zombie era muy fuerte rápidamente se sacó su arma, abalanzándose sobre Luppi, que del susto se había caído petrificado, mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-IDIOTA MUEVETE-grito grimmjow sujetando al zombie del brazo-Di Roy, Ulquiorra sáquenlo de aquí-suspiro de alivio al ver a los tres esconderse, olvidándose del zombie que con su mano libre lo lanzo sobre las jaulas vacías, en el suelo se retorció momentáneamente, para ver con sorpresa al zombie, rodo evitando el hacha, levantándose rápidamente lo pateo, alejándolo del arma, suspiro aliviado al verlo caer sobre las jaulas sin levantarse-mi espalda-acercándose al zombie mientras tomaba el hacha-muere-partiéndole la cabeza, pero estaba tan concentrado en el que no se dio cuenta del que se acercaba por detrás hasta que fue demasiado tarde, el zombie era tan fuerte que de un manotazo lo tiro al suelo alejándolo del arma, Grimmjow intento levantarse siendo sujetado rápidamente de la garganta levantándolo, grimmjow araño con desesperación las manos del zombie, acercándolo a su rostro-dios te lo suplico-susurro-lávate la boca-sonrió cerrando los ojos por la falta de oxigeno

-no te distraigas-susurro Ulquiorra, clavándole un lapicero en el ojo del zombie, soltando a Grimmjow rápidamente, mientras caía de espaldas-si mueres, dejándome con esos idiotas…..te matare-susurro fríamente, extendiéndole la mano, para luego apoyarlo en él, caminando al cuarto anexo dentro de la tienda,

-pues discúlpame-susurro Grimmjow aliviado de que su amigo lo sostuviera, ya que sentía que por la falta de oxígeno se desmayaría, sentándose en el suelo, poniendo sus manos en su cabeza, para respirar profundo-bueno al menos soltamos a todos-susurro tocándose el cuello, mientras Luppi encendía el televisor y Ulquiorra trancaba la puerta con una silla

-hay agua, barras energéticas-susurro Di Roy revisando todas las cajas que había, tirando una por accidente en la cabeza del peli azul, Grimmjow se quitó la caja, y la rompió a la mitad recordando que debía calmarse, se sorprendió cuando escucho dos sonidos metálicos contra el suelo

-arma con parque-dijo Grimmjow sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, tomando la 9mm, mientras la cargaba-la usaremos para después-guardándola debajo de su ropa levantándose-revisen bien las cajas-abriendo cajones y rebuscando con desesperación

-chicos escuchen

"la policía pide que no salgan de sus casas, y evitan a contacto con desconocidos, también advierten que la mayoría de las salidas están infestadas por los zombies, la policía intenta pararlos" mostrando la imagen de los policías disparándoles "esperen me acaban de informar que los militares han empezado a crear barricadas alrededor de las ciudades, para contener la infección, se les pide mantener la calma"

-es enserio mantener la calma-susurro Grimmjow-que no ven, las calles literalmente están bañadas de sangre

-si la ciudad entra en pánico, será difícil tratar está situación

-bueno, las personas se matan entre ellas, casi todo el tiempo-susurro Di Roy-pero eso de que se coman ente ellas es… enfermo, bueno los caníbales lo hacen y no es que todos se hallan convertido en caníbales

-oye hazme un favor, cállate-susurro Grimmjow, mientras Ulquiorra asentía amenazándolo-lo digo enserio-mirando de reojo a Ulquiorra

-mamá-susurro Luppi, recordando que cuando llamo a su casa oye los gritos desgarradores de sus padres siendo devorados, miro a Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, con envidia ya que ellos no tenían familia, solo se tenían ellos, Di Roy solo tenía a su padre y por lo que sabía se odiaban entre ellos, y si fuera posible se matarían entre ellos sin dudarlo-porque

-bueno y que hacemos-susurro Di Roy, ignorando a Ulquiorra

-tal vez debamos ir con los militares-dijo Grimmjow-no sobreviviremos por nuestra propia cuenta, ¿tenemos más oportunidades de sobrevivir solos o con ellos?

-ni siquiera sabemos lo básico

-bueno está decidido buscaremos a los militares-queriendo abrir la puerta solo para escuchar los gruñidos de los zombies y los gritos de algunas personas siendo devoradas

-MIERDA-susurro Grimmjow-parece que estaremos aquí por un rato, por un buen rato…..alguien trajo unas barajas o algo

Buque de Guerra de la ONU, ubicación desconocida

Una mujer bajita con lentes miro la sala de reunión donde la mayoría de los líderes mundiales (algunos no sobrevivieron), estaban discutiendo sobre la situación, se acercó rápidamente a los líderes, interrumpiendo la reunión

-señor, el presidente de EEUU acaba de llegar-dijo llamando la atención de todos-en este momento-siendo interrumpida al verlo entrar

-exijo una explicación, que demonios pasa-dijo el presidente con su ropa llena de sangre y rota, no se molestó en su apariencia

-señor presidente, la infección se expande como la gripe es difícil calcular un daño exacto-susurro el capitán Kuchiki

-en Rusia o los lugares con bajas temperaturas, la infección no se expandió tan rápido

-nuestro mejor plan, es aislar a los sanos de los enfermos-dijo Kurotsuchi Mayuri, con una sonrisa

-me parece bien-dijo el presidente de España-pero como lo haremos

-mis hombres están barriendo zonas específicas, creando barricadas alrededor de ellas-apunto al mapa virtual que apareció frente a ellos-en estás ciudades se están construyendo murallas improvisadas, en cuanto nos confirmen la limpieza de dichas zonas podremos mover a los sobrevivientes

-la clave es que los ciudadanos no sucumban al pánico-susurro Ryuken, mirando a Ishiin, que no despegaba la cara de los documentes, al menos ya estaba más tranquilo saber que sus hijos estaban bien

-¿Qué no sucumban al pánico?-susurro el presidente de EEUU con una sonrisa torcida-que no vieron las calles, he visto a parte de mi gabinete ser devorado por los zombies-susurro lo último riéndose-tenemos que salvar vidas

-hagan lo que tenga que hacer para acelerar el proceso-desmayándose, causando pánico momentáneo los otros líderes se miraron entre ellos

-está bien solo es la fatiga-susurro Ishiin, saliendo de la sala con el presidente y Ryuken

-es verdad-susurro un general

-hay cura

-por el momento no….pero estamos recolectando a los mejores científicos del todo el mundo, para encontrar una cura

-eso esperamos

Callejón

-Harribel, tenemos que seguir-susurro su hermano saliendo del contenedor, mirando a todos lados-espérame aquí-cerrando el contendor, ella lo estuvo esperando por media hora, hasta que alguien abrió el contendor, causándole pánico momentáneo y luego suspirar de alivio-vamos, zona despejada-extendiendo su mano

-tenía miedo de no volver a verte-susurro bajamente, tomando la mano, y salir de su refugio-ahora

-debemos ir con los militares ellos están haciendo barricadas alrededor de la ciudad

-¿Dónde oíste eso?

-en una radio-recordando el cuerpo, despedazado de una mujer o hombre no podía reconocer el sexo, solo las ganas de vivir le impidieron vomitar y gritar

-Kira….hermano, ¿estás seguro?

-bueno cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarnos aquí-haciendo énfasis en el contenedor, y callejón con sus manos-he encontrado a muchos pervertidos o enfermos…..sin ofender pero con tu cuerpo

-mi cuerpo que hay del tuyo-susurro Harribel, con una sonrisa, poniéndose seria-vámonos no tenemos mucho tiempo-acomodándose su uniforme-iremos por las sombra, evitaremos las multitudes

-si jefa….mandona-susurro lo último, siendo pateado por su hermana-oye, tirana-recibiendo otra patada-abusiva, ¡ya me callo!-grito en voz baja, mientras su estómago gruñía, todo rojo miro a su hermana que contenía sus ganas de revolcarse de risa

En el bus (grupo de Ichigo)

Habían escuchado las noticias en la radio

-primero debemos ir a mi casa, para que pueda comunicarme con mi hermano, él nos sacara de aquí-susurro Rukia, recordando que había perdido su teléfono en la casa de Ichigo-ya no falta mucho para llegar a mi casa

-Ichigo, no me siento bien-susurro Tensa recostándose en la cabeza en el regazo de Yuzu-todo me está dando vuelta

-que sucede Tensa-kun-pregunto Karin tocando su frente-rayos tienes fiebre

-duerme Tensa-susurro Orihime, acariciando su cabeza, mirando por la ventana, perdiendo el color al ver a una persona o lo que parecía ser una correr directamente hacia ellos

-Renji-grito Senna de horror al verlo chocarse con el vidrio, bañándolo con sangre y lo que es peor no era el único

Renji había evitado a la mayoría de hasta que una mujer con la blusa rasgada se atravesara en el camino, parándose enfrente de el

-evítala si es posible-grito Rukia

-qué DEMONIOS-grito Renji, al ver como la mujer se quedaba parada en medio de la avenida, logro evitarla, con un poco de suerte, pasándola de largo, Tensa se levantó y observo desde la ventana a la mujer ella tenía una mirada perdida y cansada, se sorprendió al verla sonreír al ser derribada por un zombie

Renji suspiro con desgano al ver como la calles estaba bloqueada por una colisión de autos (había sido reciente, ya que seguía saliendo humo), freno de golpe, haciendo que todos se fueran para delante

-fin del camino, desde aquí-susurro Rukia, levantándose mirando a todos-tendremos que caminar, no se preocupen no está tan lejos

-pero-susurro Keigo nervioso, mientras Mizuiro intentaba calmarlo-si bajamos

-no te preocupes, si nos mantenemos unidos nada malo debe pasar-susurro Renji, al ver como Ichigo le pasaba la bolsa con medicina a Orihime mientras, cargando a su hermano Tensa en su espalda

-te lo agradezco-susurro Ichigo, reforzando el agarre de su hermano

-no te preocupes es más liviano de lo que parece-acomodándolo bien en su espalda

-vamos-susurro Rukia yendo al frente, estuvieron caminando por 20 minutos en completa calma, se podría decir que el silencio fue doloroso, hasta que el cachorro empezó a gruñir en dirección a una de las casas, para después saltar a los brazos de Renji con terror, este lo sujeto mirándolo, Rukia al ver esto decidió caminar más rápido, siendo seguida por el resto estuvieron así hasta que un zombie salió de una de las casas saltando las cercas

-corran-grito Ichigo al ver a más zombies acercarse, todos corrieron lo más rápido que podían, pero el nivel de velocidad los fue separando

Rukia, Renji iban al frente siendo seguidos, por Orihime y Keigo que estaba cargando a Yuzu ya que la había agarrado en el camino, Ichigo, Tensa, Karin seguían, Ichigo hacia lo que podía para mantener la velocidad con sus dos hermanos y en el último lugar quedo Mizuiro y Senna ellos al ser los últimos podían sentir a los zombie pisándoles los talones

-que hacemos-grito con desesperación Senna, ella estaba pálida, sus lágrimas no paraban de caer

-solo corre-susurro Mizuiro rebasándola inconscientemente, Senna se agarró de su brazo, tirándolo más cerca de ella, para frenar su velocidad-que haces

-quiero vivir-susurro, haciéndole caer, ella sonrió-lo siento-susurro alejándose, mientras reía

-maldita-susurro Mizuiro levantándose, y correr sonriendo con ironía al ver a la cantidad de zombies tras el-no moriré aun-sin dejar de correr

Los zombies no eran demasiados pero estos eran más rápidos y lo estaban alcanzando, cerró los ojos y con todas sus fuerzas grito, al ser derribado por los zombies, el espero una muerte rápida pero el destino estaba en su contra, ya que los zombies le estaban arrancando sus extremidades, una a una, primero fue su brazo izquierdo, luego sintió como mordían sus piernas arrancando pedazos, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar más fuerte

Sus gritos se oyeron por toda la calle, Keigo se detuvo un momento, con Orihime, mirando hacia atrás con temor

-Mizuiro-grito Keigo con todas sus fuerzas, volviendo a correr al sentir las lágrimas de Yuzu, alcanzando a Rukia a duras penas con Orihime,

-corre-grito Ichigo a Keigo al verlo con su hermanita, sin soltar a sus hermanos y muy atrás llego Senna bañada en lagrimas


End file.
